muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Miss Piggy Through the Years
:The Evolution of Miss Piggy (1975-present) {| border=2 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=8 style="border-collapse:collapse" |- bgcolor=#eeeeee ! Image !! Info !! Year !! Notes |- | || The Miss Piggy puppet as she appeared in Sex And Violence. || 1975 || Performed by Fran Brill. Piggy is more of a generic pig. She has beady eyes. |- | || This is the second Miss Piggy. || 1976-1977 ||Her eyes change from beady to large blue eyes with lashes and eyelids. Her hair becomes longer and she begins wearing her semi-permanent outfit of an off-white dress with pearls, gloves, and blue sash. She is now performed by Frank Oz, instead of Fran Brill. Although in the first season of the Muppet Show, Richard Hunt occasionally performers her as well. Frank will become Piggy's performer until 2001. |- | || This is the third design of Miss Piggy seen in season two of The Muppet Show. || 1977-1978 ||Her head has a new shape, with a much shorter snout. Her eyes also change and are larger in comparison to her new smaller head. In the second half of season two, she also recieves a pink tounge, which before always matched the red in her mouth. |- | || Piggy as seen in The Muppet Movie. || 1979 ||Her eyes change once again, getting fuller lashes. Her hair becomes a bit longer, sometimes with curls. Her nostrils are darkened, and her skin has more of a pink hue. |- | || Piggy as seen in The Great Muppet Caper. || 1981 || Different head shape, lighter skin color. Around this time, the head was changed from carved foam to flocked latex. Different hairstyles and more outlandish cosumes become more common at this point. |- | || Piggy as seen in The Muppets Take Manhattan. || 1984 ||Piggy begins to sport an afro. She gets larger, her head is reshaped, and her eyes slightly change position. |- | || Piggy as Ms. Cratchit in The Muppets Christmas Carol. || 1994 || text |- | || Piggy as Benjamina Gunn in Muppet Treasure Island. || 1996 || text |- |- | || Piggy as seen in Muppets From Space. || 1999 || Piggy begins sporting the "Jennifer Anniston" hairdo, which continues today. |- | || Piggy as seen in It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie. || 2002 || Not much changes. A few different Piggy puppets pop up around this time, one with obviously larger eyes (not shown). Piggy also begins wearing a flipped up shorter hairdo (not shown). Piggy is now performed by Eric Jacobson. |- | || The Miss Piggy as seen in The Muppets Wizard of Oz. || 2005 || TEXT |- | || TEXT || 2005 || TEXT |- bgcolor=#eeeeee ! Alternate Piggys |- | || Piggy as the Good Witch of the South in The Muppets Wizard of Oz. || 2005 || text |- | || Piggy as the Good Witch of the North in The Muppets Wizard of Oz. || 2005 || text |- | || Piggy as the Wicked Witch of the West in The Muppets Wizard of Oz. || 2005 || text |- | || Piggy as the Wicked Witch of the East in The Muppets Wizard of Oz. || 2005 || text |- | || Baby Piggy || 2084 || text